Hermione's Letter
by Mrs. Hiddleston
Summary: Harry and Ron receive a letter from a missing Hermione.


**A/N: So, basically, Hermione was kidnapped and was now being held prisoner by Death Eaters. They allow her to write a letter to her best friends, the most important men in her life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. I _do _own Emma Trevers, Jacie Nickleson, Annie Taylor, Justice Wright, Cody Wiles, Wendy Darcy, John Darcy, Robbie Daniels, Isaiah Lynch, and Angel Maddison.**

* * *

_Harry,_

_I don't really know what to say to you.. I'm safe, somewhat, and I'm okay, to some extent. I hope you're at least decently well, but I know you probably aren't. I wish, more than anything, that I could be there with you, fighting along side you, helping you destroy __**those**__. _

_I can't tell you where I am. It's remarkable that they're even letting me send this, but, for some reason, Lord Voldenort wants to let you know that I am alive. He, Bellatrix Lestrange, Snape, and the Carrows are here, watching us. I'm here with thirteen other Muggleborns: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin and Dennis Creevey, you remember them from school, don't you? Then, there's two six-year-olds, Emma Trevers and Jacie Nickleson, two ten-yeer-olds, Annie Taylor and Justice Wright, then there is Cody Wiles, who is seven. Wendy Darcy is seven, too, and her older brother, John, is eight. Robbie Daniels is nine, and Isaiah Lynch is eleven. He's the eldest out of all the younger children, and he tries to act brave for all of them. He has messy black hair and green eyes, and he reminds me a lot of you, Harry. The youngest is little Angel Maddison. She's my favorite. She's four, and so sweet and so very brave. Justin, Colin, Dennis and I have been trying to protect the little ones, but it's hard.. Everyone's is so hopeless and broken. But I haven't given up hope, not yet. I still believe that you can defeat him, Harry. _

_I can't even begin to describe how proud I am of you. Tel Ron that he's doing an amazing job, just by sticking by your side, and that I haven't lost faith in him. You have been so, so strong Harry, even after all you've been through, and, though I know that me and Ron have been there for you, I know you deserved so much better. I wish you could've had a better life, but I am so, so proud that you are trying to make the best or this one._

_We've came so far since first year, when you were just that confused little kid who didn't undertstand why he was famous, and Ron was just a scruffy kid with a pessimistic attitude, and I was a bossie little know-it-all. We've accomplished so much, and we've established a bond that no dark wizard, powerful or not, can break again. The three of us __**will **__be together soon, and when we are, we'll make the best of it. _

_I wonder, sometimes, if it would have been better if I had never found out about the magical world; if Dumbledore had never come on July 1st, 1991, but then I realize, that if he hadn't, I'd have never even met you. Yes, Voldemort is killing off the wizarding world and Muggles at an alarning speed, and yes, the world is folling apart as we know it, but don't give up, Harry! There is still hope! We're still fighting, and no one is going to give in until the last man falls. We've just got to keep our heads held high. They can crush us physically, they can dimimish our numbers to one, but they can't ever stop you from believing that we've got a chance. Keep looking. Keep fighting. That's all I ask of you._

_I love you so much Harry, and Ron, and you two mean more to me than anything else. I sincerely hope that you are alright, not too bruised up, and I hope you're still trying. Please stay safe, don't do anything reckless, and, if worse comes to worse, think 'what wuld Hermione do?', though in that case, I'd probably go to the libary. Tell anyone you're with; Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Mister and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Padma, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Leanne, Oliver, Lee, Ritchie, Eloise, Jimmy, Demelza, Jack, Romilda, Nigel, Cho, Terry, Anthony, Marietta, Penelope, Marcus, Roger, Lisa, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Zacharias, hell, even Cormac-tell them I miss them._

_Know that I am always thinking of you..._

_All My Love, _

_Hermione Jean Granger_

**A/N: And there you go! Please review and tell me if you'd like me to make this into a story!**

**By the way, I had her name off practically every name of every person she knew, even if she wasn't close to them ****because I think it kind of showed how desperate she really was, and I think she also did it to remind herself of all the people that were still fighting.**

**And before you guys throw a fit, _yes, _the spelling errors are _very _deliberate. See if you can figure out the message. You'll find out anyway if you tell me to make it a story. **

**Review~**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo,**

**licious461**


End file.
